


Learning to Swim

by stardropdream



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It'd taken some intense motivation from Anne to convince Aramis to take their son to the pool for the first time. And then Aramis catches sight of the lifeguard/swim instructor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Swim

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a prompt on tumblr for Aramis going *_* at Porthos as a swim instructor.   
> Also by proxy of the dauphin being involved, this fic also includes Anne/Aramis, even if she herself doesn't make an appearance in the fic. Just fyi.

“Oh! My, that’s a little cold, isn’t it?” Aramis asks as he slips into the shallow end, holding Isaac snug in his hands. Isaac giggles and kicks out his feet, churning up the water, thoroughly unconcerned by the cold water. Aramis sighs out and settles, keeping his son buoyed in the water carefully. 

The fact that he is here is a miracle. It’d taken about three months of convincing from Anne to convince Aramis that letting their son into the water was not going to lead to the poor boy floating away or drowning or spontaneously setting on fire. 

“There,” Aramis says, breathing out slowly. “There, this isn’t so bad, is it?” 

“Yeah, Papa,” Isaac says, ever the most accommodating boy. He’s trying to squirm out of Aramis’ hold and flop around in the water, water-wings secured on his arms. Aramis refuses to let him go. “Papa, water!” 

“Yes, sweetheart, I know,” Aramis agrees, takes a tentative step further into the shallow end. 

“Water, water!” Isaac chirps out, happily. He tries to squirm more. 

And then there’s a loud series of squeals behind him and Aramis watches as a collection of children jump into the deep end and submerge, splashing water everywhere. Isaac squeals in delight and kicks his feet out more. The kids breech the water, giggling and splashing, kicking around. 

“Hey,” a voice calls out from behind Aramis, distinctly un-child in quality, and Aramis turns his head in time to see the most gorgeous man he’s ever seen in his life striding around the edge of the pool, lifeguard grade red bathing suit snug at his hips. And that, thoroughly, leaves nothing else to the imagination. He strides over towards where the kids are bobbing around. “What did I tell you all about running?” 

“Sorry,” chirps out a girl with hair sticking swept to her forehead, freckles splaying across her nose. 

And then this horrendously attractive man grins and there are _dimples_ and Aramis can’t stop staring. His shoulders are too broad, a swimmer’s body with defined muscles and thick, thick, tragically thick thighs. Oh shit. 

“Line up on the edge, guys,” he says with a sweep of his arm and there’s a small scar on the inside of his forearm and Aramis wants to lick it. 

Then, slowly, he turns and his eyes lock with Aramis’ and Aramis definitely stops breathing. Isaac has managed to float away from his hold in the course of this blatant staring at gorgeous men, but his water-wings are keeping him afloat and he giggles, free from his father’s grasp and taking full advantage of it. 

And then this gorgeous man is walking towards him and Aramis hates how cold the water is for him and how he’s just standing there like a complete fool. And God, he wants to—

And then he walks right past him, steps down into the shallow end, and wades out towards Isaac. Aramis stares in a stunned kind of silence as he greets his son with a big grin.

“Gonna hold onto you, little guy, just for a second and bring you back to your dad,” he offers, waits just a moment for Isaac to kick his feet out a bit, and then grasps him by his hands, guiding him along away from the deeper water and back towards the shallows and Aramis. 

Aramis is definitely in love, just like that. He reaches out and takes Isaac into his arms again as soon as he’s close enough. 

“Think he might be happier in the smaller pool,” he says, tilting his head towards the other end of the outdoor pools. There are a few children Isaac’s size splashing around in knee-deep water and Aramis curses himself for not spotting it sooner, despite all his surety that going to the pool for the summer would lead to his son’s demise. 

Aramis, desperately, tells himself to say something charming and amazing to stun this lifeguard into silence. 

“Uh,” Aramis says. He wants to kiss those dimples, now that he can see them up close. His ears are tiny. His nose is adorable. And he’s grinning. 

“Water, water,” Isaac adds, helpfully. 

Aramis watches as the lifeguard turns his head down towards his son and nods solemnly. “Yeah, little man. Looks like you’re enjoying it, too. When you’re a little older, tell your dad to take you to lessons here. Then you can swim like them.” 

He jerks his thumb over his shoulder where the gaggle of children are practicing their kicks. 

“Yes!” Isaac says, enthusiastic, flapping his arms so they hit the water. “Papa, water!” 

“Yes, sweetheart,” Aramis says, distantly, staring blatantly. “Um.” 

“Sorry about that,” he answers, gesturing towards Isaac. “Didn’t mean to just go to him like that. Just didn’t want him to get too far.”

Aramis realizes his silence must be mistaken for disapproval and he quickly shakes his head. “No – no, I appreciate it. I’m – a little nervous in water.” 

His smile tilts up, crooked and boyish and devastatingly handsome. “Don’t worry. I’ll keep an eye on you.” 

Aramis blinks after him as he hauls himself out of the water, and him being wet is so, so much worse. Aramis stares blatantly at the flex of his thighs, the slide of water down the backs of his knees.

“… I hope you do,” Aramis says, too late for him to hear it. 

Isaac kicks out in the water, making happy toddler noises. Aramis wonders if it’d be too weird to go after this gorgeous man and ask for his number while he’s in the middle of teaching children how to swim.


End file.
